Let's Not Get Married
by Coffee Filters
Summary: Ichigo refuses to marry Rukia Kuchiki and will scream it at the top of his lungs. The woman in question can only agree that she doesn’t want to marry him as well, but Ichigo can’t figure out why that’s bothering him. Complete.
1. Admiting Defeat

Ichigo refuses to marry Rukia Kuchiki and will scream it at the top of his lungs

_Ichigo refuses to marry Rukia Kuchiki and will scream it at the top of his lungs. The woman in question can only agree that she doesn't want to marry him as well, but Ichigo can't figure out why that's bothering him._

_Disclaimer: Consider this disclaimed_

_Rating T for language._

Let's Not Get Married

He wasn't sure how this all started. But like so many other things in his life, it was the Dead's fault.

"Well," Ichigo said heavily, dodging one of Ikkaku's attacks. "I don't see many women going out of their way to get to you."

They were practicing in the dirt-floor arena in the Eleventh Division Headquarters for reasons Ichigo couldn't recall. Although, he was certain that this "practice" fight was the natural result of an argument the two were having over the semantics over the word "convalescence."

Ikkaku glared as he jumped into the air. "It's funny because I was just thinking how fortunate it was that you found one girl who can stand your ugly ass face." He swooped down, the wooden staff in his hands aimed at Ichigo.

Naturally, what started out as a verbal spar resulted into a more physical challenge, which resulted in name calling, which resulted in the present state of affairs—

Ichigo glared, flash stepping to the right. The ground exploded and Ikkaku looked around for his opponent.

"At least I have one who can stand my face," Ichigo laughed, running circles around the confused Cue-Ball. The wind picked up as he increased his spiritual pressure. "When women look at you, all they can see is that amazing shine reflecting off your bald head!"

"Why you little fuck!" Ikkaku slammed the staff down, breaking the circle temporarily.

He could hear Ichigo laugh mercilessly, and he turned around frantically, trying to find him. The sound still circling him. "You probably haven't had one of those in a while have you Ikkaku?"

Ikkaku's face hardened, if that was even possible. He jumped into the air again, following Ichigo's movement, until he shunpo-ed right in front of the living shinigami.

"Umph!" Ichigo slammed right into the waiting shinigami's chest and landed on his ass.

"Not so high and mighty now are you Kurosaki?" Ikkaku asked, hands on hips and head held high.

"Bastard," Ichigo muttered, rubbing his sore bum.

Ikkaku smiled evily, lifting the staff high above his head with both of his hands. "Say good-bye Kurosaki."

Ichigo looked up just in time to shunpo his way behind his opponent.

"Used to hearing that from the girls aren't you 'Ku?" Ichigo asked sweetly. He took the staff in both hands like a bat and whacked the shinigami on top of his head.

"GAAR!" Ikkaku turned around furiously. His head began to throb.

"Right. I forgot that they don't say anything to you in general," Ichigo baited. He playfully hit the cue ball on the head again. THWAK!

Ikkaku turned around and blocked the next attack. "Big talk for someone who blushes at the sight of a naked woman." He smirked as he dodged the next angry attack from Ichigo.

_Damn, Yoruichi_, Ichigo thought. She retold that story to a whole bar with broad gestures and acute details. He didn't hear the end of it from Renji and Urahara, let alone the feline herself.

Ichigo's reiatsu grew as he swung the wooden staff above his head not unlike a helicopter. "Maybe one day you'll actually get that far 'Ku," Ichigo said laughingly.

Ikkaku swung his weapon as hard as he could into Ichigo's gut, but Ichigo remained undeterred. "What's the farthest you've ever gone with a woman again? Passing them on the street?"

Ikkaku took another swing, but Ichigo was too fast for him. He jumped into the air, taking a step over Ikkaku's head, and landing in a perfect arc behind him.

Ikkaku turned around as fast as he could, readying his stance in time to block Ichigo's next attack.

"It's really sad," Ichigo went on as if he wasn't fighting and dodging attacks. "Because you're how old? I'm only twenty-one and have gotten farther than you ever will."

"Shut up you little punk," Ikkaku seethed through gritted teeth. He stood crouched over, preparing himself for another attack from Ichigo.

"Very strong comeback Ikkaku," Ichigo replied as he launched himself into the air again. "Very original."

Ikkaku swung the staff over his head and thwacked Ichigo out of the air in fly-swatter fashion. He fell onto the ground with a thud. Hovering over him, Ikkaku held the end of the staff over the living shinigami's head. "How far would that be Kurosaki? It took you years to actually work up the courage to ask Rukia out. If I worked at your pace I'd probably be living by now."

Ichigo, cross eyed from looking at the bottom of the stick, glared at him, which would have been more effective had he not been cross eyed. "Shut-up."

"_Oh very strong comeback Ichigo. Very original_." Ikkaku parroted. He smirked as he stepped on the boy's stomach.

"GAH!"

"Face it Ichigo. You're such a novice. It's funny."

Ichigo gripped the bottom of the staff that was hovering above his face and pushed himself up. Ikkaku, not prepared for this, was hit on the chin with his own weapon. "Fucking--!"

Ichigo stood up, weapon somewhere on the dirt ground. He searched around him for it before he heard Ikkaku running toward him at massive speed. He felt the wind kick up and his opponent's spiritual pressure grow. _Shit_.

He flash stepped behind him, searching the ground quickly.

The ground Ichigo just vacated exploded as Ikkaku slammed the stick down, and he turned around immediately. "You're so full of talk Ichigo. Why don't you just admit that's all you can do?"

"Sure I'll admit it," Ichigo yelled back, biding time. He still had no weapon. "I'll admit it when you win. Oh wait! That's never gonna happen!"

Ikkaku turned red.

"But I bet that's what all the girls say to you!" Ichigo shun-poed into another area, still searching for his staff. There? No. Maybe here? Nope.

Ikkaku flash stepped as well, catching up with Ichigo in split second intervals before the strawberry would flash step away.

Not being able to catch up and beat the damn human's ass physically, Ikkaku turned to more psychological standards. "I can see why it took you so long now."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked from the other side of the stadium. The stupid staff must've burnt to a crisp or something.

"Why it took you and Rukia so long to actually get together," Ikkaku went on conversationally. "You're scared of women,"

Ichigo stopped mid flash-step to turn toward Ikkaku. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's alright," Ikkaku reassured, swinging his weapon idly. "Some men aren't able to handle women until a more mature age. I'm just not sure that you're there yet."

Ichigo scowled. "This from the guy who doesn't have a girlfriend."

"I'm way older than you are Kurosaki. I mean look at you!" he trilled his voice to a higher pitch. "You still call it being boyfriend and girlfriend."

Ichigo flash stepped into another area of the arena, choosing not to respond.

Ikkaku took this for a good sign and continued. "When are you and that little thing going to get married anyway?"

Ichigo's sweat dropped. "What's it to you?" He asked angrily. All thoughts of trying to find his missing weapon vanished.

"There's nothing to me. I'm just saying that you two have been together for a while now."

Ichigo laughed. "Compared to how long you guys live, I'm surprised a couple of years is a while."

Ikkaku pursed his lips in thought. "In relationships, everything is a while."

"Well sorry to disappoint," Ichigo responded loudly. He was across the arena after all. "We're not going to."

Ikkaku's strained his eyes, attempting to see in the distance. He swore that he saw—He smiled viciously. "Sorry Ichigo," he continued, "but I bet other people might have a say in that."

Ichigo glared at his opponent, who was only a couple of hundred yards away. He was a speck in the distance really. "That doesn't matter though does it? I'd have to want to first, and I don't want to."

Ikkaku smiled maliciously. "It doesn't all matter on whether you want to Ichigo," he went on wisely. "It's a matter of principle."

"What the hell does that mean? That doesn't mean anything! You're just talking shit now!" He was on to Ikkaku's game.

"I'm just saying," Ikkaku said louder than before. The acoustics of the arena were pretty good too. "That marriage is a possibility between the two of you!"

Ichigo looked at him confused. Confused, but annoyed. And angry. Anger was a given with him. "It might be possible, but I don't want to get married!"

"I bet you secretly do!" Ikkaku prodded. "I bet you secretly want to get married to Rukia Kuchiki!"

Ichigo glared, lost weapon, and their fight completely forgotten. "Will you shut-up? I don't want to get married to Rukia Kuchiki so why don't you just shut the fuck up!"

The entire arena echoed his sentence back to him, and Ichigo was surprised by the force of how he said that. He could hear the distinct laughter from Ikkaku. He watched as his friend/opponent fell onto his knees, waves of laughter shaking his body. He flash stepped toward him, confused, and saw the source of Ikkaku's mirth.

_Shit._

Only a few yards in front of him stood one Rukia Kuchiki, the girl he had been dating for a few years now, and, coincidentally, the girl he just professed to not want to marry.

He kicked Ikkaku in the gut, hard, and ventured a look at Rukia.

She was holding two bento boxes from a string, and she wasn't smiling.

Before Ichigo could appreciate her thoughtfulness, Ikkaku rolled and smacked himself into his legs, still doubled over in laughter. He gave a good kick to the man's stomach again before making his way over to the girl he loved but didn't want to marry.

xxxxxxxx

"You have to understand Rukia," Ichigo went on immediately. That is, after he followed her to the stone steps that led down to the arena floor; and after she placed the open bento box into his lap; and after he kicked the crap out of Ikkaku, who greeted Rukia warmly before flash stepping out of there. Immediately after that, he started to explain.

"I'm not ready for marriage. I'm only twenty-one and compared to how old you—" she shot him a dirty look, which he ignored as he continued. "—are I'm sure that you'd see it as robbing the cradle or something, but I've never really thought about actually doing the big—"

"It's alright Ichigo," she replied calmly. She was perched on her knees beside him. Bento box open on her lap. "Because I don't want to get married to you either." With that said, she began to eat.

Ichigo's brain couldn't properly digest that statement.

First, Rukia wasn't mad.

Second, she wasn't kicking, hitting, slapping, or in anyway hurting him.

Third, she wasn't calling him names like "Idiot".

Which made no sense to him whatsoever. He stopped short. "Oh," he said finally. Ichigo turned to his girlfriend, a little more wary than before he started the conversation.

She smiled reassuringly. "Yeah, so you can shut your mouth already."

She continued to eat and he continued to stare at his box before he voiced what was really bothering him. "Are you going to hit me?"

Rukia ignored this and kept chewing.

"Because I warn you Rukia! I've been training and can probably dodge your attacks."

"I bet you could," she replied almost as if she were an adult and Ichigo was a child. He also noted that she admitted that he could.

"That's fine," Ichigo went on. He toyed with his food with his chop sticks. "Because I didn't expect you to tell me if you were going to hit me. You're probably waiting until I don't expect it. But I have news for you Rukia Kuchiki: I'm always expecting it."

She smirked at that. "Then I have trained you well Kurosaki."

He was stumped. Rukia wasn't mad at him, didn't plan on marrying him, and wasn't going to hit him. So what the hell was wrong with her? She usually was angry at him, she liked to beat him up, and, he was pretty sure, that she loved him. This is why, Ichigo Kurosaki, cleared from any anger or violence from his girlfriend, turned toward said female, the vein in his head throbbing, and demanded angrily, "Why the hell wouldn't you want to get married to me?"

"Ichigo…" she rolled her eyes, already half expecting an explanation to be necessary.

"No really Rukia! I want to hear the big reason why you wouldn't want to get married to me? Would it be that bad?"

"You were just saying that you didn't want to get married to me! It's only fair that I can share the sentiment!"

"Ah ha!" he pointed an accusatory finger at her. "So you're only saying it because I said it?" He sagged a little. "I thought that you were your own person Rukia."

"I am my own person, and unlike people who believe that they are their own person by acting all macho and declaring their abhorrence toward monogamy, I actually meant what I said when I said that I wouldn't want to get married with you."

Ichigo scratched his head. "Whatever that means." He dismissed, finally picking up some food and bringing it to his mouth. She glared. "Something is seriously weird about you Rukia. You first don't act mad and now you're mad?"

She made a strange frantic noise. "Ichigo Kurosaki!" her voice was deadly low. "I just might kill you."

"What now? First this and then that. Is it really that time of the month fo—OW! DAMMIT RUKIA THAT WAS COMPLETELY UNCALLED FOR!" His face was red from where she slapped him.

"From the way you're acting I'm surprised you haven't answered your own question," Rukia said noncommittally, hand tucked back into her lap as if nothing had happened. "Who wouldn't want to marry you when you voice things so well?"

Ichigo rubbed his face. "Who would want to marry you when you slap people every chance you get?" He rubbed his cheek tenderly. "Really Rukia, it was offline."

She finally turned to him. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, leaning in to kiss the red hand mark on his cheek.

"That's much better," Ichigo affirmed, finally taking a bite out of his meal.

"You said you were always expecting it, though," Rukia pointed out a little defensively.

"And you said that you didn't want to marry me," Ichigo said. "I guess we say things we don't mean."

"But I still don't want to marry you."

He spit out whatever food he had just placed in his mouth. "What?"

"I still don't want to marry you." She repeated calmly.

"Why the hell not?"

"Gosh Ichigo. Could it be the way you announced to the entire Eleventh Squad's headquarters how unlikely it will happen or the way you panicked as you learned that I was behind you?"

The sarcasm of this statement was lost on Ichigo. "So you're just mad about that? It's pretty petty if you ask me Rukia."

"No. I was just making fun of you, but you can think that if it makes things simpler for you."

"That's why isn't it? Because you think I'm an idiot?"

She laughed. "I've always thought that you were an idiot, but I'd hardly merit that as the reason why I don't want to marry you."

"It's because of your family," he convinced himself. "You don't think that Byakuya would approve of me."

"No," she shook her head while chewing her food, "I'm fairly certain that Byakuya respects you. Although, don't let him know that I told you."

"So you think he respects me enough to let us get married?"

"I guess." She exhaled. "I've never asked him."

"Did you never ask him because I'm still living? You want to wait until I'm officially dead. That's it isn't it? You're worried how we'll bridge the gap between the worlds when my life is based in the World of the Living and you're based here."

"As romantic as that notion is Ichigo, it has nothing to do with this. I'm sure we'd be able to work it out if that circumstance ever comes up."

"'If?'" Ichigo repeated deadpanned. He turned to face her, "You mean when." He corrected.

"No," she countered. "If. As in 'if you propose to me' or 'if I say yes' or 'if we stay together that long.'"

Ichigo shook his head glumly. "You really have no faith in us then do you?"

"I'm just practical Ichigo. Feelings have never really been a part of being a shinigami."

"But there are plenty of shinigami who have gotten married or fell in love," he reasoned.

"Yes, but for every handful of those, there's another handful of happy, single shinigami out there as well," she countered.

"So you're putting your career first, is that it?"

Rukia thought for a moment before shaking her head. "No. I think I can balance a married life with my duties. There are, as you pointed out, plenty of shinigami who have gotten married."

Ichigo scowled as he heard his own words backfire on him. Damn woman. "Then why the hell are you fighting the inevitable?"

She looked at him deadpanned. "Ichigo? Didn't you just say that you didn't want to get married to me?"

He didn't answer.

"Why wouldn't you want to get married to me then?" she asked patiently.

Ichigo shrugged childishly. "I don't know." He mumbled, looking at his feet.

"Exactly! So quit it with this stupid, childish, double standard mindset you have."

Ichigo sat there, clearly stumped and clearly beaten, but he clung onto only one word from Rukia's statement. "So I'm a child? That's it? Because if it's the difference in our ages that's bothering you, I'm sure everyone else will understand."

Rukia huffed, already tired with the conversation.

The two sat in silence, not bothering to even pretend to eat when Renji, who, by suggestion byway of Ikkaku, came striding into the arena. Upon entering, he could feel Ichigo's reiatsu spilling from him, hitting him in waves. At the moment, he could tell that Ichigo was annoyed. Then again he was annoyed all the time, but right now he seemed more annoyed than usual. Sadly, Renji's powers of perception only went as far as to detect that, and he continued toward the unhappy couple.

"So what are the two of you up to?" he asked cheerily, taking the seat next to Rukia. He made a grab for some of her food, but Rukia flicked him with her chop sticks.

Ichigo scowled while Rukia decided to take advantage of the opportunity. "Oh nothing really," she said airily as she turned to face her childhood friend. "Just discussing the roadblocks on our way to possible matrimony."

Renji eyed Ichigo, who continued scowling then turned back to Rukia tactfully. "Well, if he doesn't want to Rukia you shouldn't pressure him into it."

Rukia pouted angrily. "And why," she began shrilly, "is it that men always think women are the ones racing to the altar? That's a stereotype that I think needs to be rectified. Besides Renji, I'll have you know that I don't want to marry Ichigo at the moment."

Ichigo scowled more. "Geez Rukia you don't need to tell everyone about it."

Wasn't he the one who just—he was the one who screamed it to the entire— She turned to him, mouth pinched into a clean line. She was visibly shaking.

"Besides," he continued. "I don't see why I should suffer if you're just refusing me out of a moral duty to your own gender."

She smiled sweetly. "Is it that beyond your comprehension that a girl will decide not to marry you purely based on her own mind? Does there really have to be a reason?" She asked.

"There's a reason for everything," Renji replied philosophically. He still wasn't aware of what they were arguing about but felt the need to insert himself into the conversation.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed.

"This is really unfair," Rukia sighed. "Arguing with Ichigo is bad enough, but with you and Renji? It's almost like I'm arguing with a child instead of a toddler!"

"Are you implying that Renji's smarter than me?" Ichigo asked. His tone was low. A good sign that he was thinking about going bankai on someone's ass.

Renji smiled gleefully. "Obviously it does."

Rukia shook her head, turning from her friend to her boyfriend. "I take that back."

Ichigo looked across her over to Renji who shrugged.

"So did we come to a conclusion?" Ichigo asked, braving himself to take a peak at her.

He could've sworn he saw the puff of steam escape her ears. "Yes. Let's not get married."

"But you still didn't tell him why," Renji pointed out, and Rukia made a mental note to beat the shit out of her childhood friend later.

She turned toward Ichigo, and as calmly as a girl who had just underwent this conversation could, she replied, "Ichigo, I don't want to."

"You don't want to," Ichigo parroted, tasting the excuse on his own tongue. "Is that really all? What about all that women's rights, family obligations, and other crap you've been giving me?"

"Ichigo that was all you, and I'm pretty certain that we've concluded that none of that would be in our way."

"Exactly. Your brother secretly respects me—"

Renji guffawed.

"You don't mind the difference in our ages—"

"Or the fact that he's human," Renji added.

"And your morals are unharmed."

"High as they maybe" Renji muttered.

"So we might as well say the inevitable," Ichigo concluded.

"Which is?" Renji asked.

"Which is," Ichigo bit back. "That we should get married, Rukia and I," he clarified because he just noticed that a certain red-haird Shinigami was taking part in this intimate conversation.

"No! No we shouldn't! We shouldn't because of how long this damn conversation is going—went," she corrected, standing up. "Ichigo Kurosaki I don't think I'll marry you even if you were the last Shinigami alive." She stomped away angrily without looking back at her.

The two men looked after her in confusion and Renji picked up her unfinished bento box, taking a few bites before finally turned to Ichigo.

"Aren't you the last Shinigami alive?" He asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo scratched his head. "I'm pretty sure. At least Ukitake said I was the most recent."

Renji nodded, still chewing. "Thought so."

xxxxxxx

_I'm not sure if this is where it'll end, but this is really all I had in mind. I've had this for a while but never posted it and in just re-reading it I feel as if one more chapter should just be added. Maybe? Maybe not?_

_Leave a review! I'd love to hear your thoughts, critiques, whatevers._

_Thanks for reading,_

_Coffee Filters_


	2. Antimatrimony

_**A/N:**__ Just wanted to drop a thank-you shout out to Nina, CJ, ashidofan, Carolina, sam-champloo, and cindy for the lovely, warm reviews and to all of you who are reading my first Bleach fic!_

_Here's the second and last chapter. I did feel a bit nervous trying to write this, and I only hope that it lives up to your expectations._

**Let's Not Get Married**

Ichigo and Renji finished off what was left of Rukia's meal before Ichigo went off to go find his girlfriend.

He first tried Kuchiki Manor, being the most logical place for him to find his girlfriend after an argument.

Rukia would storm off after either slapping him or calling him and idiot, and Ichigo would end up finding her at her family home under the protection of her older brother and servants who were too willing to say that she was out when he came over to make-up. Ichigo would be able to gage the weight and seriousness of the fight depending on who showed him to the door: servant meant she was mildly pissed but expected him to come, Byakuya meant that she was ready to ice his ass and would come apologize when she was ready.

On this occasion, Ichigo fully expected to see the man before him.

Byakuya Kuchiki stood in front of him, face nobly stoic and impassive. He didn't say it, but Ichigo could hear the question. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Is Rukia here Byakuya?" Ichigo asked. He wasn't that scared. He came often enough to be able to speak to her older brother. Often annoying the great Kuchiki by calling him by his first name.

A crease appeared between the noble's brows. "No," he said, annoyed, then suspiciously, "Why would she be here?" There was a lot implied on that last question, and Ichigo chose to ignore it.

Ichigo shrugged noncommittally.

Byakuya glared.

The trees rustled right outside.

A clock ticked nearby.

The servants moved quietly around the house.

Byakuya glared.

Finally, Ichigo looked up to meet Byakuya's stern gaze. "Are you sure?" The words slipped out before he could even filter them.

Byakuya's brow furrowed deeper. His words always came out after a beat of silence as to make the most impact. "Are you questioning my authority?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No. It's just that—"

Byakuya cut him off with a deadly look. Ichigo's eyes widened. The damn man possessed optical zankpakutos! Byakuya turned away without an apology. "I do not know where my sister is," he said simply, beginning to exit the room. "But I cannot say that I am surprised." He added, leaving Ichigo standing there, a little more bewildered than before.

A servant came up to him, Ichigo knew him to be the one who would throw candy outside every time Yachiru came to visit. "She really isn't here," he said quietly, apparently taking pity on him, handing him a candy.

Ichigo thanked him, took the candy, and shunpo-ed out without a clue as where to go next.

**xxxxx**

Ichigo wasn't getting much help from the rest of the Soul Society, and it was, in laymen's terms, getting him pretty pissed off. The only similarity in all the responses, Ichigo found, was the fact that none of them were very helpful:

"I'm sorry Kurosaki," Captain Ukitake said. "But Rukia hasn't been here since she left around lunch. She told me she went out to see you actually."

"I'm sorry Ichigo," Hanataro said apologetically. "I haven't seen Rukia all day. Is everything okay though?"

"What do you mean that you can't find Rukia? Are you two having a little lover's quarrel?" Rangiku asked animatedly.

"So you still haven't found her, eh?" Renji asked, holding his soul pager to his ear. He closed it after listening for a few minutes. "Sorry. She's not picking up. Why don't you get your own instead of wasting my soul pager's minutes?"

"So she finally dumped you," Ganju said magnanimously. "It really was only a matter of time. Ow— fuck Kūkaku!" He rubbed his head where his sister just slapped him.

"Matsumoto told me what happened at our Shinigami Woman's Association meeting, Ichi!" Yachiru yelled as Ichigo was running away. "But we're still voting over who we're siding with!"

"You're not going to let a tiny noble ruin your reputation are you?" Kenpachi growled. "I'm starting to think that your wimpy ass could use a beat down right about now—where the hell are you running off to?"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya," Toshiro corrected. "And no I haven't seen her, but you might want to have a talk with Rangiku. She's telling everyone that you two are in a serious quarrel."

"Ichigo you idiot! You're still looking for her?" Yoruichi asked, incredulous. "Kūkaku told me you were at her house earlier this afternoon. What the hell did you do?"

"So Ikkaku tells me that the great Ichigo Kurosaki was brought down by a certain petite shinigami," Yumichika said laughingly. "And you still can't find her?"

"Well, she is pretty small," Hisagi reasoned. "I can't blame you for losing her."

"Dammit to hell Kurosaki!" Ikkaku rubbed the red spot on his head where Ichigo just kicked him. "It's your own damn fault. How the hell would I know where she is anyway?"

**xxxxx**

He was getting damn annoyed right now. Because of stupid Rukia and her high and mighty nature, the entire Gotei 13 thought that they were broken up and that Ichigo was jilted. He also mentally cursed himself for using the word "jilted" in his thoughts. Yet another influence from Rukia, who loved to share anything from her romance novels.

After searching through the entire Soul Society, or so it felt like, Ichigo decided to walk back toward the Eleventh Division to find Ikkaku and beat the living shit out of him—if only to relieve his anger over not being able to find his own girlfriend.

By the time he gave up the search, the sun was beginning to set. It was funny really. It took years for him and Rukia to actually become an item, and he was able to ruin it within at least twenty-four hours.

He arrived at the Eleventh Headquarters and was surprised to find Rukia right where this mess started. She was sitting right on the roof of the building, right in sight-line of where they were sitting before, which to Ichigo meant that:

First, Rukia wasn't _that_ mad at him. At least not mad enough to try to find the farthest, most remote place in the entire Soul Society where he couldn't find her.

And second, she saw him and Renji eat all of her food before he went out to look for her.

Then, he mentally slapped himself for not looking here in the first place. He jumped up to talk to her.

"You know you're a really hard to find person," Ichigo informed her, taking a few tentative steps toward where she was sitting, facing the setting sun. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his shinigami uniform, his shoulders slumping into bad posture.

She didn't reply, not even a turn of the head. Her Kuchiki mode was on, which was never a good sign.

"I tried Byakuya's, the Thirteenth Division, the Shibas, I even asked Hanataro." He reeled off, looking upwards as he recalled by memory. "Do you know how embarrassing it is not to be able to find your girlfriend? I swear Byakuya was about to petal-slice my ass." He turned to her to gage a reaction.

She gave him the briefest of glances before turning back to face the rest of the Soul Society and the darkening sky before her.

_So that was how it was going to be_, he thought. He almost missed this afternoon's Rukia who wasn't angry and who didn't want to marry him. _Almost._

"Nice view," he tried again, following her gaze toward the red and orange sky.

"Yeah" Rukia shifted her position on her knees. "I was enjoying it until now."

Ichigo looked around. "I'm assuming that I should be hurt by that."

She smiled, lifting an inquisitive eyebrow. "Well that or I could just punch you?"

He took up the space behind her. Sarcasm was always a safe sign. "That won't be necessary." He assured her, spreading his legs far out in front of him. "And unfair seeing as we are on a roof."

"I was here first!" she pointed out. "You followed me."

"Maybe because I like being near you so much?" he rationalized, slowly wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her toward his him.

"Or maybe it's because you like a challenge?" she told him over her shoulder, allowing him to pull her close against his chest. Her back leaning against him as both their bodies faced the same direction.

Ichigo stopped mid-kiss and looked thoughtful for a moment. "That might be it," he agreed, bending down to peck her on the cheek. That accomplished, he went to move in on her mouth—

Rukia chuckled, turning away in time for him to catch her hair. She pulled his arms from around her waist and settled them with her own in her lap. "Well, in that case. Let's cut to the point shall we?"

"Okay," He pulled her closer, she was practically in his lap now. "So why exactly have we decided to not get married?"

She looked over her shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. "You never asked," she said simply.

It took him a second to even think about this. "Didn't I?"

She shook her head in the negative. "But it's fine that you haven't Ichigo," she told him with a meaningful look. "Because I never gave it much thought before."

"Well," Ichigo scratched his head. "I guess it's because we have such a good thing going for us."

"And why ruin it?" She asked, smilingly.

"Exactly…" He began to dip his head in for another kiss—

She pecked him on the lips instead, which Ichigo didn't have in mind. "I was thinking the same thing."

"Yeah those Squad Eleven shinigami are romantics," Ichigo went on, intertwining his hands within her own.

Rukia settled into his arms, nodding in agreement. They sat there silently, allowing a few minutes to tick by before Ichigo broke the silence.

He tightened his arms around her. "Rukia?" he asked close to her ear.

"Hmmm?"

"Did you really mean what you said about not marrying me even if I were the last shinigami alive?"

She sighed, settling her head onto his shoulder. "Out of anger I did."

"Really?" Ichigo asked nonplused.

She nodded.

She felt him hug her tighter. "Because you see, I am the most recent shinigami alive," he pointed out. "Which technically makes me the _last_ one."

"Oh?" She asked, sitting up a little straighter. He loosened his hold somewhat, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah," he went on, watching as their hands twined with one another. "And I see that as acquiescence…"

"You would." She lightly laughed.

"Which means that you really would if I'd ask you," he stated matter-of-factly, taking the opportunity to slowly swoop in for another kiss—

"Ichigo Kurosaki," she got out of his arms and turned to face him, breaking any contact they just had. Kiss denied. "Do _you_ want to marry me?"

Ichigo felt his face heat. "That's my line."

"And that's not an answer."

Ichigo bowed his head and played with her hands, stalling.

"Aww Ichigo. I think you're blushing."

"No. No I'm not." He looked down, face burning hot.

"You are!" She pointed out, loudly.

He playfully shoved her, which Rukia wasn't ready to counter. She began to slip off of the roof, but was caught in time by Ichigo almost as if by reflex.

"Thanks." She said, seating herself across from him again.

"You're welcome." He looked up at her suddenly. "You know?" he asked, the idea just coming to mind. "I save you a lot."

"So it would seem."

"And I only think it fair that you repay your debt."

She looked up. "Debt?"

"Yeah," Ichigo was on a roll now. "As far as I can tell, I've saved your life plenty of times…"

"I've saved your life plenty of times too," she pointed out defensively.

"Yeah," he agreed carelessly, "but we're not even."

"Oh really?" she asked gamely.

"Yeah. In fact, I'd even say that you're here today because of me."

She rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt that."

"Really? Because last time I checked," he eyed her up and down, "you're still breathing."

"What of it?"

"Well, every exhale, inhale, sigh, whatever are thanks to me really. I should get royalties or something."

"Royalties?" She raised her eyebrows: _Enlighten me_.

"I only find it fair to say that you belong to me."

Rukia nodded in understanding, her mouth pinched with suspicion. "So you own me?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I guess you could say that."

"In what sense would you say then Ichigo?" He smirked, enjoying her annoyance.

"Well, with the dozen or so rescues that I've done for you, you're here today thanks to my selfless acts."

"Selfless! You're just too stubborn to let a fight go!"

"Just admit it!" He waved off her comments. "I own you Rukia Kuchiki. You're living today because of me."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes again. "Because I highly doubt that."

"Believe what you want to Rukia, but the evidence stands," he looked at her significantly. "You are here, and you are still alive."

"Get to the point Kurosaki."

"It's only proper for you take my name and all," He said. "You're life's mine after all."

"Is that how this process works? I'm in your debt and you exploit me?"

He shook his head. "Exploitation is such a harsh word Rukia."

"I don't see how being my owner is any different."

"Not like materially," he went on. "That's rather shallow."

"Oh of course," Rukia replied automatically.

"But more in a symbiotic sense," he explained.

"Symbiotic?" she questioned.

"Equally belonging to each other," he went on. "I only find that fair seeing as you've come to be handy at saving my ass in return as you so adeptly pointed out."

"So…we owe each other our lives." She stated, her mouth began to slowly grow into a smirk.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, thoroughly pleased with himself. "So really this is our fault because now we're stuck with each other."

"As long as you know who has your life in her hands Kurosaki," she kissed him on the cheek.

"And to show my possession, I think a ring would do just fine." He said, circling a specific digit (the finger between the middle and the pinky on the left hand to be exact) with his own hands.

"Oh?"

"And a ceremony. Something to send the message out to everyone."

"That does make it more official," Rukia agreed solemnly.

"Formal," Ichigo said. "You could wear a dress. I always did think white looked good on you."

"hmmm…"

"And," he leaned down. Their faces nearly touching. "We'd have to seal it with a kiss…"

Rukia smiled. "I see."

"It's only logical Rukia," he reasoned, pulling his face back.

"And I do owe you." She pointed out, playing with his chin, pulling it closer toward her.

"Yeah. Who else will protect your ass?"

She pulled back again. "Well, Renji, Byakuya, Ukitake," she reeled of. "Just to name a few."

"Yeah but they're busy being part of the Gotei. See, I have no prior engagements up until then," he explained reasonably.

"I see. So you're calling this an engagement?"

"A longstanding one," he added. "Your debt is rather large."

"You think?"

"Yeah. I think I'll have to add your first born child to my list."

"List?"

"My mental list of things you owe me from now on," he stated as if he explained this before.

"Oh really? What else is on there?"

"The usual. Company, happiness, a few arguments where I win…"

"That's never going to happen."

"We'll have to see about that," He countered, gently tugging her arm to bring her closer.

"No." she moved toward him unconsciously. "I can promise you that that will never happen. In fact, I can foresee that that will never happen. Ever."

"Fine." he pulled her back to rest against his chest. "Moot point. But I still expect you to give me a child. Probably a few more, so he won't be lonely."

"He?" She turned to look at him over her shoulder. "What if it's a girl?"

"Then I wouldn't be calling it a he now would I?" He asked annoyed.

"You're being impossible."

"No, just practical," he continued. "We can argue about that later."

"Later?"

"Much, much later. I'd even estimate years really."

"Years?" she huffed. "Of this?"

"You can't complain! You've already promised."

"I'm guessing that there will be no take backs?" She asked sweetly.

Ichigo shook his head. "It's probably a bit late for that already. We've already settled the score."

Rukia laughed lightly, turning around to peck him on the cheek before facing the landscape. "I'm glad we decided not to get married," she sighed.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, swooping in for a real kiss. "That would've ruined it entirely."

**xxxxx**

_Well, that's the end for you! Again, I hope it does live up to everyone's expectations. I really enjoyed writing this and hope you guys enjoyed reading it._

_Thanks,_

_Coffee Filters_

_P.S. Per suggestion of CJ I'm adding this little snippet_

Ichigo scowled. "No."

"Oh come on Ichigo!" Rukia pleaded. "Byakuya's already added a tremendous amount of pomp into this thing. Wouldn't it just be better to go do it ourselves?"

"Believe me," he said. "I'd rather do that, but I also want to be able to live until then instead of getting myself chopped up by millions of pink tinted foliage."

"I've read it before," Rukia dug through her backpack for one of her romance novels. "Here!" she pointed at the back of one of them. "It's called an eeee—loapuh—mint." She read. "Elopement. It's so romantic…"

"That's it," Ichigo snatched the paperback from her hands, barely looking at the cheesy cover. "We're not copying any of your ideas that come from this book."

She pouted as he placed the book far out of her reach. Seeing her scowl, he bent down and kissed her on the nose.

"But you can put the strawberry and black haired chappies on top of the cake if you want," he compromised.

Rukia's eyes brightened, leaning up so she could kiss him full on the lips, her arms intertwining around his neck. He was only too willing to continue and return with equal enthusiasm. It was pretty much worth putting two bunny-look-alikes onto their cake.

"Ichigo?" She whispered against his mouth.

"Hmmm?"

She leaned back to break their contact, "What kind of speech is your father planning?"

Ichigo looked perplexed. "I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Because he keeps asking me if there're any words that rhyme with 'Nantucket' to describe our relationship and if I have any baby photos."

Ichigo groaned and set his fiancé back onto her feet. "Fine." he said. He looked around them. "Where's that book?"

_Okay, that's it! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
